


Say no

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Protective, a little bit of harassment in the workplace, def some contemporary issues in here oop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: A customer is getting under Emma’s skin, and she doesn’t know how to say no to his advances.Fortunately Paul does





	Say no

“And is that all?” Emma rung up the order of the next customer as Paul took his regular seat by the counter. 

On Tuesday’s Emma was the only worker on the morning shift and that meant Paul could hang out with her on his break. 

“That’s all thanks,” the customer was a tall man, nearly about Paul’s height.   
His dress suit was more casual but he had a nice tie and wore fun socks with planets on the pattern. 

“Lovely, that’ll be 5.50 all together.” 

Paul took the first sip of his coffee, watching Emma’s movements as she went about her job. It was all muscle memory and she was great with customers if they didn’t cause her any trouble. She pulled a sharpie from the pocket of her apron. 

“And what name is that under?” She asked, her marker poised above the cardboard cup. 

“How about a number instead?” 

Paul’s eyes shot to the tall man, surprised at his assertiveness. 

Emma laughed and rolled her eyes. “You either give me a name or I’ll have to expose to the whole cafe how many shots of espresso you’ve got in here,” she gave his cup a shake. 

“Ah, you win. You need a lot of coffee when you’re up all night,” Paul was sure he winked, changing the implication of his statement completely. 

He straightened up in his seat, preparing to stand up if it was called for.

“Oh, yeah tell me about it,” Emma payed him no mind and the man laughed at her.  
That claim had gone right over her head, but of course, Emma had a natural talent for not thinking about the implications.

“So last chance man, name?” 

“Tommy.” 

Emma scribbled something down on his cup. “Perfect. I’ll get this over to you in a second.”   
As he turned away to grab a seat Emma shot Paul a look. She had a surprised grin and disbelief in her eyes. ‘Are you kidding me?’ She mouthed to Paul. 

But Paul was not taking it in as light spirits. He glared over at where the man had taken a seat and gestured at him. “Do you want me to-?”

Emma shook her head. “Let it go.” She turned around to the coffee machines to begin his order and Paul resumed watching her. 

That was when he noticed the tall man was watching her as well. 

Paul glared at him but he didn’t notice. He turned back to Emma, waiting to see if she would purposely ruin his drink or spit in it or anything - something to squash the fear that was growing in the back of Paul’s mind, the idea that maybe she was accepting his compliments.

But Emma made his drink perfectly and walked past Paul’s table without even glancing his way. 

“Here you are man, oh, cool socks,” Emma placed the drink down on his table and paused to look at his socks. “I like space.” 

Paul squinted, turning back to his own drink. He didn’t know Emma liked space. 

“Oh shoot. I forgot to ask, did you want any sugar?” 

“Hold the sugar, I think you’re sweet enough for me.” 

Emma forced a confident chuckle. “Man, I was gonna say you probably had enough caffeine in there without the sugar but you know, I am pretty sweet.” She gave him a finger gun before heading back to her space behind the counter. 

Paul gulped down the rest of his drink, scalding the back of his throat. 

Emma had watched him do this and her brows knitted over her wide eyes. She held a hand to her throat as if just watching him do that hurt. 

He hurried back to the counter, pulling out his wallet. “Another one,” he demanded. 

“Wow, that was fast. New record for sure,” Emma snorted. “Anyways, are you even seeing this guy?” She lowered her voice to an excited whisper. “God, he must have a bank of pick up lines prepared. What a hobby!” 

“You’re being really nice to him,” Paul decided to bring up, tapping his fingertips on the counter to avoid making eye contact. 

“Aw, jealous babe? Nah, it’s a trick Zoey taught me. If you’re nice to them they think they’ve gotten what the want. They tip a shit tonne when they leave and they don’t harass you.” 

“I count that as harassment!” Paul gave a strangled growl, trying to keep his voice down. 

“Harassment happens when you tell them to fuck off and then they get mad and tell you you’re a slut or a hoe. That’s the stuff you gotta watch out for.” She busied her hands as she spoke with wiping down cups. “If you ever outright tell them no they lose their minds. You just have to suck it up for twenty minutes you know?” 

Paul winced. “I thought you’d be great at telling them to get out of here.” 

“Well there are asshole customers who I have no problem telling to fuck off, but then there are guys who don’t know what ‘no’ means and you’re better off pretending for a couple of minutes, definitely lowers your chance of being assaulted in an alley way after work right?”

“I hate how casually you just said that,” Paul pulled at his tie. 

“Well it’s all over the news online. Lots of people getting in trouble lately for wanting basic human rights but go off.”   
Emma shrugged and shook her head. “Jeez, with these uniforms you hear just about everything. You learn to let it just go over your head.” She poured his drink into his cup. 

“Is this about getting a good tip? About money? I’ll give you $20 right now if you stop letting him get away with talking to you like that!” 

“Put your wallet away. I’m not making you pay when you just wasted that other drink. Why’d you do that?” She pushed his cup across the counter. 

“I wanted to talk to you without it looking suspicious.” 

“Suspicious! We’re dating, Paul! Go, sit back down. You’re overreacting.” 

“Did I upset you?” Paul cut in. “Are you mad at me?” 

Emma shook her head and tried to shoo him off. “I’m not mad at you, Paul.” 

“Can I have a kiss?” He asked hopefully. 

Emma shot him a teasing look. “Not on the clock, man.” 

“But you’re the only one here!” 

“And you’ll have to wait until you leave,” she grinned. “Not on the clock.”

“You like to make fun of me like that.”  
Paul sulked back to his seat, not even in the mood for his new cup of coffee. 

And of course the tall man was back to watching Emma as she cleaned the machines. 

He wanted to snap at him, tell him to stop staring, but it wasn’t like he could. 

“Oh back for seconds?” Emma looked up from her work as the man crossed the room to the counter. 

“How about I buy you a drink this time?” 

Emma snorted. “Oh I wouldn’t drink any of this stuff if I’m honest with you. But consider me flattered.” 

“Was worth a shot,” he shrugged. “That was another coffee joke, by the way.” 

Emma’s eyes were trained on the machine or the cups or the counter, she never looked him in the eye. “Oh I know, I’ve heard that a few times now. Not the best but it gets the point across.” 

“Then what’s the best you’ve heard?” 

Emma scrawled something down on his cup and started preparing before he even put an order through. “Rumour has it that behind my back I’m the ‘Latte hottay.’”

“That’s not too shabby! Who’s saying that?” 

Emma snickered. “This asshole guy who works at the computer place across from Starbucks. His name’s Ted.” 

He raised one eyebrow and gave her a charming smile. “You remember all your customer’s names?”

“The regulars,” Emma admitted. 

“I suppose I better start coming here more often then shouldn’t I?” 

Paul watched Emma’s eyes widen and her hands clutches tighter around the cup she was holding, turning to make eye contact with him for the first time. “More often?” 

“Hah, you seem to like that idea.” 

“Oooh,” Emma let out a shy coo and stepped back from the counter. “Ah, um,” that was a hard preconception to correct nicely. “Did you want another coffee, man?” 

“Well if you’re asking me to stay,” he winked. 

Emma let out a dying laugh, her marker clutched tightly in one hand as if it was her only line of defence. “Hah, bold,” Emma cleared her throat and gathered her composure. “But you know what they say, if the shoe fits, right? Look, what can I get for you?” She made eye contact with Paul and made a titled her head to the side in a gesture. 

Paul hopped from his seat to stand behind the man.

“I can’t have you holding up the line just to talk to me, especially when I have another lovely gentleman waiting,” she gestured to Paul.

“Oh!” He turned around and put a hand lightly down on Paul’s shoulder. “Sorry man.” Then back to Emma with a far too relaxed smile. “A cold brew, you’re hot enough for me.” Another wink. 

He left before Emma could even react.  
“What the fuck!” She hissed in disbelief, her eyes immediately diverting back to her coffee cups. “This guy!” She fumbled with her sharpie, shoving it back into her apron pocket. She reorganised the cups on the table in a suspicious attempt to appear not at all suspicious.   
“This guy can’t get enough of himself!” 

“D’you want me to tell him to cut it out? Paul offered.

Emma poured something into a large cup and passed it to Paul. “Your coffee.”

“My coffee?” Paul questioned, lifting it to his lips to take a sip despite the half full mug he already had at his table. 

“Oh shit, you didn’t actually order anything did you? That’s right, cold brew. I’m making a cold brew.” She pulled out another cup. “Jesus! He’s really starting to bug me.” 

“I can tell him off,” Paul offered. His hands were already slightly shaky from his last two cups of coffee as he moved onto his third. 

“Nah, he’s not an asshole he’s just not getting the hint. Plus, he has kinda cool socks.”

“Hey listen. You can tell him to piss off.” 

“Nope!” Emma declared. “Zoey says girls who say no wind up in trouble,” she repeated it almost like a motto. 

“Yeah but this guy doesn’t seem like he’s one of those guys you know? If you turned him down politely he’d just move on. Even if he tries anything I’m standing right here.” 

Emma’s face scrunched up as she finished the man’s coffee. “Or alternatively, I humour him for five more minutes and then never see him again! Watch!” She slapped a lid on his cup and crossed the room to drop off his coffee. 

“Aw, thanks. This looks good. I’ve had cold brew before and I’ve never liked it,” he took a long sip. “But this is great.” 

“Thanks man,” Emma turned to walk away but he cleared his throat. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Oooh,” Emma’s voice trailed off. She stammered and her face screwed up in thought as if she had forgotten her name all of a sudden. “Ah, Em, it’s Em,” she answered quietly, tugging at a small strand of loose hair. 

“Hi Em,” he chuckled at her nervousness. “Nice to meet you. D’you forget your name there for a second?” 

Emma shuffled back from the table. “Sorry, hah,” she didn’t know what else she could do but laugh. 

Paul hated how much confidence that man had. It had taken Paul ages to get Emma’s name and this guy had to swoop in and practically steal it from her.   
He did find a little confidence in the fact that he had earned it from her, not forced it out of her. 

“So uh, what time do you get off?” He asked with a patient smile. 

“Get off? Oh I’m almost always here,”  
She deflected. “And if I’m not here I’m in class. I’m- I’m busy. Always busy.” 

“You must be pretty tired. Good thing you’ve got all this coffee here right?” 

Emma gave a meek nod. “Yup. I’ve gotta get back to-“ she pointed at her counter. “Enjoy your day man.” 

“I better be heading out now anyways. When do you work?” 

Emma shrugged. “Changes all the time.”

“Are you free on Friday night?”   
“Uh, maybe. It’s hard to tell. Sometimes I have to work at the drop of a hat.” 

Paul winced, pressing his hand to his forehead. If she could say ‘no’ it’d all be over. 

“How about I drop in Friday morning and see?”   
“Oh, but you know, if I’m not on then I’m not on,” she shrugged and took another step back. 

“What’s your number? I’ll text you.” 

Paul could see her eyes widen again, her jaw dropping. She retreated again, starting to shake her head ‘no’ but freezing half way through the motion. 

Paul downed his third coffee and shook off any nerves before taking a wide stride towards her until with her next step back, Emma bumped into him.   
“She doesn’t want to go on a date with you man. Take a hint,” he snapped, trying to cover the shake in his voice.

“What?” The customer let out a surprised laugh, pausing and waiting for Paul to explain himself. 

“You’re forcing her into this, she’s uncomfortable. Can you cut it out?” 

Emma seemed perfectly happy to let Paul do the talking and had fallen silent. 

“Dude. This was our conversation. Can you take a step back from her? Like you can talk about me making her uncomfortable!” He took a step towards Emma until she was almost uncomfortably sandwiched between the two men. 

“Uh, personal space please man,” she held out a hand to stop him coming any closer to her. “Look. Yeah, I can’t really go on a date with you, I don’t know you.” 

“She can’t go on a date with you because she has a boyfriend,” Paul restated for her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, his fingers spreading out protectively across her chest in a gesture that clearly spelt out ‘she’s mine.’ 

Emma’s hands placed themselves on top of Paul’s. 

“She says no.” If she wasn’t going to say it he would say it for her. 

“Oh! Hey! I don’t mean no! It’s just like-“

“No, she does mean no. Well I mean I sure hope she means no! Otherwise we’d really have to discuss some things about our relationship babe.”

Emma let out a nervous laugh, there was nothing else she could say.

“Fuck, man,” the guy let out what seemed like an exhausted sigh. “Could’ve told me earlier.” He left his cold brew on the table and stormed out. 

“Ugh,” Emma stayed in Paul’s grasp for a moment longer before tilting her head back to look up at him. 

“Don’t give me that look. He isn’t waiting outside to ambush you, he’s gone. I promise.” 

Emma very slowly removed Paul’s hands from around her shoulders, turning around to give him a hug. “Thanks for that. I just couldn’t get rid of him.” 

“It’s okay,” he chuckled. “I feel pretty bad. He really jumped straight to a date, could I have done that? I feel like I wasted a good couple months just staring.” 

Emma snorted, lifting her head from his chest to look up at him. “If you tried anything that forward you would’ve been in that guy’s shoes.” 

“Well hey, I can’t believe you were nearly peer pressured into going on a date with someone. If I wasn’t here would you have gone?” He teased. 

Emma rolled her eyes. “I’d have to avoid the question until the end of my shift. I’m getting pretty good at not answering people’s questions.” 

“Who’re you practicing on?” 

Emma’s eyes broke away from Paul’s for a moment to look at the clock on the wall. “Oh shoot! Babe, your break is way over!” 

“Ah shit!” Paul released Emma and hurried back to his table to collect his things. 

“Oh, hold on.” Emma stretched up to give him a kiss before he could leave.

He shot her a scandalous look. “Miss Perkins! On the clock?” 

Emma rolled her eyes and grinned widely at him. “Just don’t tell my boss.”


End file.
